A Main Character
Are you stuck on character creation? Do you have an awesome idea for a character you just don't have the time or place to play? Do you, perhaps, have a quirky NPC you would love to share with the world? This wiki is just the place for you! Whether you are a player creating their newest protagonist, or a GM searching for a memorable NPC, this place is for you! Let your imagination flow! Making your Character page To make your own character, item, scenario, or location page, simply click the Add Button on the tom right corner and start your journey! Your character page can be written however you want! It should, however, contain the bare minimum of a race, class (or occupation), and perhaps a name. Backstories and characteristics will help to flesh your character and make them more memorable! Finally, if you have played this character in a campaign or as an NPC with your group, you may want to add little fun details about their backstory. With some discussion, your character page could also contain a small abbreviated storyline of fun moments on their adventures. This may be better restricted the the D&D Reddit page, but it is something to consider - Saccillia. Categories Tip: when creating your character, be sure to add categories such as the following: * Character : this will help the community find this in the massive pile of pages * NPC: you can use this in addition to character, if you feel this person is more of an NPC. T''his may not be necessary however. Someone please help me decide on this - Saccillia'' * name/tag : It is not required, but if someone likes your works in particular, this would help them find other pages made by you! Be nice and don't try to plagiarize other people's pages. Characters may be similar by accident, but try to differentiate them as much as possible. * Race : if someone has a character in mind, this will help them see others of that race! Or if you created an animal instead, use that! Bonus points if you put a category marker of which book or home brew the player can find this race from! If none exist, then it isn't necessary to put this in - Saccillia * Class: same argument as the race, but now for class! you want to try Warlock but need ideas? here you go! Go explore! * Occupation: maybe your knight is more than just someone who swings a sword, maybe they are a Carpenter or a Cook on the side! Maybe your NPC has no real class outside as a Merchant or BarMaid. This will help GMs to find a particular NPC to put into their game or expand the background of a player's character. Other categories you could add to your page are key words like Aquatic (for merfolk, Triton, and Sea Elf), Undead (Zombie, Skeleton, Lich, etc), or perhaps a defining characteristic. Putting these tags in addition to your race can help with people trying to find a character that has some sort of element they want to include. Category:Character